Big Barda
Big Barda is a fictional superheroine that is a member of the New Gods and wife of Mister Miracle in American comic books published by DC Comics. Background Barda is a member of the race known as the New Gods, and was born on Apokolips about 250 years ago. Her mother was Big Breeda, whom Barda was taken away from at an early age to be trained as a warrior at Granny Goodness' Home for Orphaned Youth. Granny grooms Barda to one day lead the Female Fury Battalion, a ferocious pack of warrior women. However, during a raid, Barda meets Scott Free, Darkseid's adopted son, and, sensing a peace about him, falls in love. Barda risks her own safety to work with the rebel cell led by the New God Himon. This comes directly after the murder of most of Himon's cell by the local authority, Wonderful Williki. This includes one of Barda's people, Auralie, who is tortured to death for dancing, a crime on Apokolips. Moments later, Himon kills Willik with a bomb. Barda, her Furies, Himon and Metron help Scott escape Apokolips. Darkseid himself calls for Scott to return but doesn't actually stop him, as Scott's escape can reignite his war with New Genesis. Barda, not emotionally prepared to escape herself, stays behind. Eventually, Barda turns her back on Granny Goodness and comes to Earth. Once there, she finds that Scott has taken up the mantel of the escape artist Thaddeus Brown, AKA Mister Miracle, and has teamed with his diminutive manager Oberon. Oberon and Barda become close friends. For a while, Barda's Furies assist Scott in his showmanship efforts, but they return to Apokolips by themselves. Scott and Barda are married by Scott's birth father, the Highfather of New Genesis. For a number of years Barda follows Scott and Oberon on tour. Eventually they retire from superheroing and move to Bailey, New Hampshire. However, despite their best attempts, a normal life eludes them. Disasters plague them and eventually Barda, Scott, and Oberon leave Bailey to move into a loft in Greenwich Village. Barda forms a defense-training program for women called the New Female Furies. Stats Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (As the former leader of the Female Furies, Barda is a powerful New God that is capable of fighting Wonder Woman and dealing grievous damage to Superman with her Mega Rod. She was able to fight the Female Furies and Lobo with physical force. Restrain a bloodlust Orion. She was able to hit Wonder Wonder One Million so hard that the impact scale broke) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light '(As a particularly powerful New God, she has proven herself to be just as fast as Kryptonians and Amazons like Superman and Wonder Woman) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Equal to Wonder Woman and superior to her husband, Mister Miracle. She was able to take hits from the likes of Lobo and Wonder Woman. Barda is able to withstand hits from Stompa, who almost killed Wonder Woman) 'Hax: Energy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, BFR, Healing; Resistance to Diseases, Vacuum of Space, Immunity to Telepathy Intelligence: Having been groomed from an early age to be the leader of Darkseid's Female Furies, Barda is a master of all weapons and forms of hand-to-hand combat, utilizing everything from swords, to clubs, to rifles and cannons with great proficiency and stalemating combatants as skillful as Wonder Woman. She was able to thoroughly trounce the combined forces of the Female Furies while fighting alongside Wonder Woman. In addition, like most New Gods, Barda is naturally more intelligent than most humans due to her exposure to the Source. This allowed her to help her husband, Scott design and construct numerous dangerous traps for use in his death-defying acts. Stamina: Very High (Barda's New God physiology allows her to operate for at least 48 hours before tiring and can last in protracted battles against other New Gods like the Female Furies) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers New God Physiology: The beings of New Genesis call themselves Gods and live outside of normal time and space in a realm called the Fourth World. These New Gods have evolved due to their close proximity to the Source, a primeval energy, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of New Genesis are immortal, stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance to the same. * Immortality: Barda was born in the year 1748 (in human years). Like few other of the New Gods, Barda is functionally immortal, having ceased aging physically near the age of 30. Unless she falls in battle, Barda is immune to the ravages of time, and could easily live for thousands upon thousands of years. * Superhuman Durability: Even outside her armor, Barda is fairly difficult to damage. She is resistant to blunt trauma like punches, kicks, and blows from weapons like bats and maces, though not completely immune. unless the blows are dealt by a being with similar or greater strength than Barda, there just isn't a chance of injury. However, her invulnerability does not extend to bullets, laser-blasts, or other piercing/slicing weapons - her invulnerability is more akin to that of an Amazon, rather than a Kryptonian. * Superhuman Reflexes: Barda has an enhanced physiology which allows her to move her entire body at incredible speeds and with heightened accuracy. Despite wielding weapons and armor and even alien tech, she's able to move and flow with astonishing ease. Given the opportunity Barda can and will dodge bullets which would've normally bounced off her armor. * Superhuman Stamina: Barda's stamina and endurance is nothing short of amazing. Due to the naturally exhausting and extensive rigors of her life on Apokolips, Barda is able to manage her stamina on a certain amount of rest and sustenance (more than minimal) so that it seems she is able to constantly function, though this is not entirely the case. Tied directly to her strength and invulnerability, even her immunity to a certain extent, Barda can actually function at peak efficiency for almost 48 hours before needing to eat and rest off the stress. * Superhuman Strength: Barda's super strength comes from her heritage as a member of New Genesis, where all of the people of that realm are genetically superior to normal humans in their physical characteristics. She was later augmented by Darkseid to further increase her strength and stamina at least by twenty-fold. Barda's strength is in the megaton range, nearly on the order of Wonder Woman's, easily able to lift a weight well surpassing 100 tons. Equipment * Motherbox * Aero-Discs * Apokaliptian Armor * Boom Tube * Mega-Rod * Spear * Sword * Dagger * Axe * Hammer * Shield Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Even while being pressured by immense levels of a gravitational field, manages to find the strength to at the very least hold up a continent * Casually lifts up a car * Pulled a rope that was being sucked into a Boom Tube * Tosses a machine with one hand * Sent a creature from Apokolip's flying * Can lift a large piece of land out of the ground * Manhandles Parademons with Mister Miracle * Tore a Parademon in half * Pulls out a steel door with one hand * Together with Superman's punch, causes an earthquake * Punches out a White Martian * Casually lifts up a pillar * Chucks a car in the side of a building * Disassembles robots alongside Wonder Woman * Beats down a dragon * Throws Ted Kord a far distance * Pummels Booster Gold's head through the wall * Shatters a car with a single strike * Knocks around Lobo * Choked Mister Miracle and blasted Supergirl * Casually stomped Stompa * Matches Thor blow for blow * Shot Sun-Dipped Superman, briefly stunning him * Overpowered multiple groups of supervillains Speed/Reactions * Casual bullet timer * Kept up with Power Girl and Supergirl * Dodges a claw swipe attack from Mad Harriet despite being caught by surprise * Tags Grail and reacts to her energy blasts as well as deflected her Omega Beams * Intercepts a boulder from being thrown at Mister Miracle * Swift enough to avoid Lashina's whip attacks (Lashina has tagged Mister Miracle and Supergirl) * Tagged White Martians (same ones who blitzed Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Flash) * Travels across the universe with Lightray * Speed-blitzes Darkseid's forces Durability/Endurance * Took a punch from Knockout (who can knock out Superboy and Supergirl) * Is immune to all types of natural blunt force * Took a blast from Booster Gold * Unharmed by ordinary gunfire bullets * Unfazed from being shot in the head by a laser pistol * A shark was unable to bite through her armor and skin * Took hits from an enhanced Amazon warrior * Tanked a punch from Lobo * Survived a physical beatdown from Darkseid Skill/Intelligence * One of the many New Gods in the DC Universe * Founded and trained all the members of the Female Furies * One of Darkseid's greatest warrior generals ever lived * Escaped from Apokolips after Mister Miracle freed them both * Bested an amped Amazon warrior in combat * Fought Knockout to a stalemate * Big Barda and Fury are both considered equals in skill and physicality * Decimated the entire World Army HQ * Rescues Supergirl from Apokolips Weaknesses * Like all New Gods, vulnerable to a substance known as Radion Sources * Big Barda | DC Database * Big Barda | Vs Battle Wiki * Big Barda Leads The New Gods Into Death Battle! | Deviantart (Big Barda Bio by BangJang96) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Axe Users Category:Shield Users Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Hammer Users Category:Soldiers